Kurse of Oikonny
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: It is the age of Valtor, but taken in a completely different direction to the Live Action Series on Youtube. New forces are conspiring against everybody as Valtor attempts to bring the world under his iron-fisted rule. What are these forces? What are their plans? Who is the person who sent Scyl Alyseus a strange message? And is there more to the Blue Vixen who crashes the party?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this. Krystal Fox and associated characters belong to Nintendo, Yu-gi-oh belongs to Konami and Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos belongs to Dead Soldier Productions.

This story takes place almost immediately after Slade's explanation of his past and Valtor's speech to the United Nations, his ultimatum, and announcement of his ascendancy to supreme ruler.

This story starts from 20:31 in Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos - Episode 37 (Yu-gi-oh Live Action Series).

Meanwhile in the occupied Eclipse Duel Academy

As Valtor's clones continue to patrol around the courtyard near where Travis was last seen, a dark figure walks between the clones. He had a pudgy face, a small moustache, thin hair and was covered in a cloak.

"Halt, who are you?" a guard said, putting his hand up to stop further progress of the dark figure. He looked at the guard, and said, in an icy voice, "My name is Raymond Rogers, Myself and my two associates (He indicates to two other dark figures) have been sent by Nightfury the Berserker to keep an eye on the last known area of Travis the Trainee, and to inform Valtor when Travis returns"

"Oh, well you can go through then" the guard said, removing his hand. Raymond walked through, along with his two other friends, and, soon the three of them had reached the Clock Tower. Turning around to face his two comrades, Raymond said "Alright guys, we have two problems we need to sort out. Firstly, we need to figure out how we're going to manage our time so that we can maintain a 24-hour watch on this area for when Travis returns, and secondly, communication within this area to our true lord without anybody in the Orichalcos army knowing about them"

"Well for the first problem it's an easy solution" the first of Raymond's Associates said. Raymond nodded, said "Alright then Sybil, what's your suggestion?" and Sybil continued almost immediately with "How about we do 8-hour shifts. 8-hour watch, 8-hour leisure and stuff to keep us sane, and 8-hour sleep?" Raymond nodded, said "Alright, good idea. So, who will take first watch?" to which the other associate immediately said "I'll take first watch. Sybil, you've been up the longest so you can take the sleep session. Raymond, you can take the leisure session and try to figure out a way to communicate with out true lord without anybody in the Orichalcos knowing" Raymond nodded, said "Good idea Salvador" and with that, he and Sybil went inside the nearby dormitory, which was abandoned.

After about two hours, Raymond had managed to find his true lord's wavelength and, mercifully, when he powered up the signal he found no detection of it from any nearby Orichalcos communication detectors. Smiling, Raymond put the message piece up to his ear. After a few moments, a voice came through, but not the one he was expecting.

"Specter here, who is this?" came the voice, a dark one, with a slight southern accent to it. Raymond replied with "Is this Specter? Good. Can you please tell our lord that the three amigos of darkness are now on 24-hour watch for Travis, near his last known location" after a few moments, during which all that could be heard was the scratching of a pen, Specter's voice came through, and he said "Well done. Send a message our way as soon as you spot Travis, OK?"

"OK" Raymond said. He then continued with "Just before you go, I do want to warn you that Valtor will have to know about Travis as soon as you guys will, so I'm not exposed as a spy"

"Perfectly understandable Raymond. And do not think that we don't value the risk you three put yourselves in by doing this. Specter out" Specter said. The line was then cut. Raymond put the set down, and laid back, smiling malevolently.

A/N: That is the end of the first chapter, yes it is short, hopefully there will be more material to work with from the next chapter on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this. Krystal Fox and associated characters belong to Nintendo, Yu-gi-oh belongs to Konami and Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos belongs to Dead Soldier Productions.

Specter is moving down a corridor leading to a large door. He knew that he needed to tell his boss about recent developments, and to plan their next move. He arrives at the door, hesitates for a moment, then knock on it and waits.

"Enter" came a voice from within. The door opened, and Specter entered. He kneels, then said "My lord, I have news" the chair turned around, revealing a very tall Snow Monkey sitting in the chair. Smiling, he said "Specter, what do you bring?" to which Specter replied with "I have news my lord. The first piece of news is that the Three Amigos of Darkness are now on 24-hour watch for Travis" the Snow Monkey smiled, then said "Good".

"Uh, lord Oikonny, what so we do when Travis does return?" a large, silver, gorilla-like figure covered in Metal Chains asked, turning in his seat to face him. Oikonny turned back, and said "Kyreston, we've already gone over this. Our spies duel and defeat him, and claim both the three Signer Dragons we don't have, and Obelisk the Tormentor. Only by having all six Signer Dragons can we stand a chance against Valtor" Oikonny replied. Kyreston nodded, then turned back to his screen. Oikonny turned back to Specter, then asked "Any other news?"

"Yes my lord, thanks to our special robot, we now have direct access to the United Nations, and they're going to meet in a few minutes to discuss Valtor's threats" Oikonny nodded, said "Good, you have done very well Specter", then turned to Kyreston and said "Kyreston, get the stream up. I want to know everything in that meeting. Only then can we get any ideas about our next move"

"Getting the stream up my lord" Kyreston said. Oikonny turned back to face Specter, and said "Something tells me you're not quite finished. What do you want?" Specter looked up to face Oikonny, then, after several moments, said "My lord, a Cloudrunner has been detected near the Gliese 581 system. The colours are identical to that of her ship, and I'm seeking permission to intercept it" Oikonny considered it, then said "I'm sorry Specter, I must temporarily decline your request. I need you here and now. I'll send spies out to confirm what you have told me. I know you have a massive grudge against her, but seriously, aren't you a bit, obsessed, with her?

"I'm obsessed with her being dead. She has to pay the ultimate price for what she did to the Lylat System, and what she did to my best friend" Specter said, gritting his teeth angrily. Oikonny nodded, and said "If what you've said is true, and if she is heading here, only then can you go after her. Now take your seat, we have to see what the UN is planning to do" Specter nodded, rose, and headed to his seat. Oikonny turned back, and the stream started.

The instant that one of the members said "If Valtor can be destroyed now, we can end this, before it begins" everybody within the room either laughed (Specter and Caiman), or Face palmed (Oikonny and Kyreston). With Kyreston immediately explaining "The power of Valtor is immense. You don't assassinate Valtor, no matter who they send, that person will be easily eliminated, probably by one of his subordinates" Specter nodded, then said "And when that happens, that will be an act of war. How many hours do you estimate it'll be before Valtor decides to occupy the entire planet?"

"Twelve hours, if that" Oikonny said. Caiman then turned around, and said "They're going to try and launch the Assassination attempt tonight, they've just said. They're about to vote on this"

"Kyreston, can you get the screen up for the voting?" Oikonny asked. Kyreston didn't reply, but instead manoeuvring the spy-bot to the screen. Over the course of the next minute, the countries voted. As they watched, and the number of countries voting for the assassination started to run ahead of those voting against, and within two minutes, the for camp had a majority.

"Naturally, and Valtor will very quickly use it to occupy every capital city in the world. He has enough battleships to do that" Oikonny said, smiling nefariously.

"So what do we do?" Kyreston asked. Oikonny thought for it a moment, then said "Now we wait, and see if Valtor does what I think he does" Kyreston turned back, and they continued to monitor the situation.

Meanwhile on Valtor's ship

As the Assassin materialises on board Valtor's ship, in Valtor's headquarters, Valtor said "We have been expecting you, assassin"

"How, did you know, I was coming?" the assassin asked. Valtor immediately replied with "It was quite obvious, I've studied humans for a long time. This is usually the first page in a government's book when they need to, get rid of someone without a fuss. Unfortunately, this is an act of war, and this is going to create quite a big, fuss" quickly, the assassin replied with "Not if I defeat you right here and now", and he revealed a Duel Disk, before activating something on it. A figure nearby notices the sudden change in Air Pressure, and said "Interesting. This sudden change in the Air Pressure can only mean that, or course that's it. He's using an illegal version of the Solid Vision system. It will allow his monsters to inflict fatal harm. The perfect weapon, for an Assassin, used by the Kuro clan, a clan of Ninja duellists. However, the Kuro clan went extinct some time ago"

"I'm a survivor of that clan" the Assassin said. As he activates his duel disk, he adds "We are not extinct yet" Valtor, obviously bored with the Assassin, said "Hydrik, deal with this fool" before turning back to his board. Standing between Valtor and the assassin, Hydrik said "You are not even worthy to stand in the presence of Master Valtor. I, Hydrik, will deal with you myself" and as he did, he activated his Chaos Duel Disk.

Duel: Assassin VS Hydrik

The Assassin started, and said "I'll take the first move. I draw. I summon the Tuner Monster, Pyrus Servitor (1200/400) (LV: 3), and when he's summoned, I can inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent" the burn enveloped Hydrik, reducing his life points to 3700.

"When Servitor is summoned, I can add 1 Pyrus Spell card to my hand. I choose Pyrus Eternity. Next I Special Summon Pyrus Incubator (2100/200). This card can be Special Summoned when I control a Pyrus monster. When this card is Summoned, you take 300 points of damage" the Assassin said. The burn once again enveloped Hydrik, reducing his life points to 3400.

"Next I activate a Spell card. Pyrus Eternity. This inflicts 500 points of damage, for each Pyrus monster I control, HAHA" the Assassin said. However, as Pyrus Eternity prepares to launch its shot, Hydrik said "Hold on, before I take the damage, I discard "The Seventh Pentacle of Pluto" to activate its effect. Since you activated a Spell or Trap card, I can activate a card of the same type as yours. The Spell card I activate is, The Seal of Orichalcos" and at this, a Green circle appears around Hydrik and the Assassin. Hydrik continued with "Now that the Seal of Orichalcos has been played, the other effect of "The Seventh Pentacle of Pluto" activates, allowing me to Special Summon "The Seventh Pentacle of Pluto" in attack mode, with it's power boosted by The Seal of Orichalcos (1200/1200→1700/1200)"

"But you still take the damage" the Assassin said, and the burn once again enveloped Hydrik, reducing his life points to 2400. The Assassin then continued with "Next I tune my Pyrus Servitor and my Incubator, to Synchro Summon, Pyrus Bolcanon (2800/?). When this monster is summoned, I can add 1 Pyrus Spell or Trap from my grave to my hand. I'll take, Pyrus Eternity. Next I activate Polymerization, allowing me to fuse Pyrus Robotallion and Pyrus Laserman in my hand to form, Pyrus Borocanon (2600/?). When this monster is summoned, you take 300 points of damage for each monster I control" but at this, Hydrik had another trick up his sleeve.

"I discard "The Third Pentacle of Saturn" to not only negate the damage that I would take from your monster effect, I double the damage inflicted, and send it back at you" Hydrik said, and the flames, instead of enveloping Hydrik, enveloped the Assassin at double the intensity, reducing The Assassin's life points to 2800.

"Now that that effect has been resolved, I can now Special Summon "The Third Pentacle of Saturn, again, powered up by The Seal of Orichalcos" (1800/1800→2300/1800)" Hydrik said. The Assassin then ended his turn, but at this, Hydrik had another trick up his sleeve. Smiling, Hydrik said "That was pathetic. A primitive Burn Deck. Now to show you true power. Now I activate a very special ability of "The Third Pentacle of Saturn", once while "The Third Pentacle of Saturn" is face-up on the field, I recover life points equal to the damage I took during your previous turn" and at this, "The Third Pentacle of Saturn" glows, and Hydrik returns to 4000 life points, and Hydrik then continued with "Now for every 100 life points I recover by "The Third Pentacle of Saturn's" effect, "The Third Pentacle of Saturn" gains 1 counter" and at this the number of counters on "The Third Pentacle of Saturn" increased from 0 to 16.

Hydrik then took his turn, and drew his card. He said "Valtor is the true god, and all blasphemers must be destroyed. Now then, I only need to do one more ability of my "The Third Pentacle of Saturn", and that is to remove the 16 counters on "The Third Pentacle of Saturn", and inflict 200 damage to your life points for each counter. That is a grand total of 3200 damage to your life points" and an innumerable number of beams hit the Assassin, reducing his life points to 0.

Duel conclusion: Winner, Hydrik,

As the Assassin dies, Valtor said "They've given us exactly what we need, to justify what we do next. Prepare a direct feed. I want this to be broadcasted on every single television, every single website, and every single form of communication in the world. I will address the human population"

Meanwhile, back on Oikonny's flagship.

Suddenly, Kyreston spins around, and said "Master Oikonny, Valtor's addressing the world" to which Oikonny immediately replied with "Get his broadcast up here NOW!" and within seconds, Valtor's face had appeared on their screen.

"..The saviour who liberated the Eclipse Duel Academy from the clutches of the Dark God Xashin. I come to you today with a revelation, and I offer you nothing more than the truth. You have been lied to, cheated and stolen from by the people you supposedly elected to power. You have been played by your systems since the beginning. You do not control the systems the systems control you. It is time to tear down these systems. The superpowers of the world fear what I know. They fear my power, and I regret to inform you that, they have tried to kill me. They sent an Assassin, armed with illegal weapons to strike me down. But this villain has been overpowered, and defeated. I obtained the information regarding all of your government's back alley dealings, all of their secret wars and all of their information regarding their true agendas. I am releasing it to you, the people. It is your right to know it all. I come to you with an option to change this world. We'll do away with all of these pointless wars, we will end discrimination, we will bring about equality, and peace. Join with us, and we will rebuild this world together. In a few hours, we will station our ships in every capital city in the world. My subordinates will be waiting there to accept any who want peace with open arms. I implore you to make the correct decision. Because if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us" Valtor said. The signal then died.

"So what do you think?" Caiman asked Oikonny. Oikonny thought about this for about ten seconds, this said "Valtor has played his hand, now we know what we're up against. It's more powerful than I expected. I think we're going to need a couple of spies in the capital cities around the area to gain intelligence on the strength of Valtor's forces" and at this Specter turned around and said "I can do that. I've got some drones I can use to watch the critical areas, and get intel on the strength of Valtor's army in the region"

"Alright. One thing though, have you got the Apoptosis thing going with your drones?" Oikonny asked. Specter replied with "Yes, it's been tough, but I've managed to get it where every cell can communicate with every other cell in the drone, but can also react independently, depending on the situation. So if/when the vessel is disabled, it immediately triggers the Apoptosis signal, so they'll destroy themselves within seconds. And if not, well there's another deadly surprise waiting for those who touch them" Oikonny nodded, then said "Good. Get your drones out asap, as for our Ruffians, well, let's have them on standby. Although we're going to have to employ Guerrilla warfare tactics to stand a chance"

"Is that going to work Oikonny?" Kyreston asked. Oikonny replied with "It's worked for the Taliban in Afghanistan, I don't see why it wouldn't work here" Kyreston nodded, then turned back to his station.

Shortly afterwards, several drones leave from a small hanger at the base of the ship, purple in colour, part machine, part organics. Cloaked, they head to Camberra, and several other capital cities in the Asia-Pacific Region (including Canberra, Wellington, Port Moresby and Jayapura, the capital of Indonesia).

A/N: It was about 5 seconds between when Valtor started his speech, before Kyreston was able to connect up the stream of Valtor's speech. That's why the start is clipped off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this. Krystal Fox and associated characters belong to Nintendo, Yu-gi-oh belongs to Konami and Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos belongs to Dead Soldier Productions.

Meanwhile with Slade, Cora, Brandon and Alyseus.

As Slade, Cora, Brandon and Alyseus fly their ship away from the Eclipse Duel academy, and just after Slade had finished his story, Alyseus gets a message,

"Who is this?" Alyseus asked as he opened the communication. A tall, fair-skinned young man appeared on the screens, whom Brandon and Cora immediately recognised.

"Hey Bryce, long time no see" Brandon said. Alyseus looked back and said, "You know him?"

"Yeah, we know him, he went to the Eclipse Duel Academy with us a long time ago" Cora replied. Alyseus turned back and asked, "What do you want?"

"Firstly, it's good to see both of you again Brandon and Cora. Secondly, Alyseus,s did you get the message I sent you?", Alyseus shook his head, and said "No, I haven't"

"OK, then I'll summarise it to you quickly. If you come to Australia, I can help you in your fight against Valtor. If you do come here, you can catch Valtor by surprise. Though I should also mention that there's a third party in this as well that I'd like your help to fight as well" Bryce said.

"So, what do you think?" Alyseus asked. Cora replied with "Yeah, I'm in" while Brandon said "Alright, I'm OK", finally, Slade said "I don't trust him, but I'll go with it for now"

"Alright, then we'll accept your offer, let's go to Australia" Alyseus said. Bryce nodded, said "Alright, I'll see you soon" and the communication was cut.

About half-an-hour later, Alyseus had steered the ship into Adelaide Airport. As Alyseus, Cora, Brandon and Slade disembarked from the remains of Adelaide Airport, Bryce walked up to the four of them and, pointing to the remains of Adelaide Airport, asked Alyseus, "Now do you believe me when I said that I couldn't attend your tournament Alyseus?"

"Yeah, Now I believe you" Alyseus said, looking at the ruined airport. Bryce then walked up and embraced Cora, who returned the embrace, and asked "How are you going?"

"I'm going well, how about you?" Bryce replied. Cora replied with "I'm doing alright" Bryce then shook hands with Brandon and said, "Long time no see Brandon, how are you going?"

"I'm going well" Brandon replied. Bryce then looked at Slade. Looking back at Brandon, he asked "You're going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"I'm Slade" Slade said, putting his hand out. Bryce looked back, shook Slade's hand, then said "Bryce, nice to meet you Slade"

"So, what are we going to do?" Alyseus asked. Bryce replied with "Well first, we've got to head to Adelaide Oval. I think Brandon, Cora and Slade might need deck upgrades for the upcoming battles", At this Alyseus nodded, and they departed.

As Slade, Cora, Bryce, Brandon and Alyseus enter the area underneath the stadium, Brandon asked "What is this place?"

"It's underground, underneath Adelaide Oval. Usually only current and former Duel Monsters Champions are allowed down here, but I'll make an exception for you guys and gal. You'll need to improve your decks if you want to stand a chance against Valtor and the third party. There are a number of retrained versions of Normal Monsters you have in your decks currently, I recommend using them" Bryce replied.

While Slade, Cora and Brandon are looking through the cards for upgrades to their decks, Bryce asked "Can I have a quick word with you Alyseus?". Alyseus replied with "Sure" and they went to a small, disused classroom off the card area.

"What do you want to discuss?" Alyseus asked. Bryce considered for a moment, then said "Well first off, I want to apologise for not attending your tournament, I sent a message through my manager to you, did you get it?"

"Yes, I did" Alyseus replied.

Flashback

*Alyseus gets a call*

"Hello" Alyseus said. Bryce's Manager then said "Sorry Alyseus, but Bryce isn't coming to your tournament"

"What do you mean, he's not coming?" Alyseus asked. Bryce's manager replied with "The local international airport was bombed late yesterday, he's stuck in Australia"

"Only one of the contestants has arrived. If one of them is not coming, then what about the other two?" Alyseus asked. Bryce's manager then replied with "Hikari Sado and Devin are on their way, but they got delayed because of the attack"

"Well they're late. I don't appreciate tardiness. Besides, we can't have a tournament with only three people. I don't feel right about giving anyone a bye because that would supply an unfair advantage" Alyseus said.

"That's fair, I know the problems that can be caused by an unfair advantages" Bryce's manager replied. Alyseus briefly looked around, then said "Alright I think I have a solution". Bryce's manager then said "A solution? Great! May the rest of your tournament go well, and hopefully Bryce gets to duel you later"

"I'll talk to you later, bye" Alyseus said. Bryce's manager replied with "Talk to you later, sorry about this, bye"

End of flashback

Alyseus then asked, "What are you talking about with this "third wheel"?" to which Bryce put his hand into his chest pocket, and withdrew half-a-dozen photos.

"This" Bryce said. He showed each of the photos to Alyseus, who said "I've never played Star Fox, sorry" Bryce nodded, but ploughed on anyway.

"From what you said there, Valtor's played Star Fox. Anyway, one of the games in the Star Fox series, Assault, has these guys, known as Ruffians, that are one of the villains of a level mid-way through the story. This is what I meant by "Third Wheel", another group of people fighting against everybody on Earth" Bryce said.

"Who's leading this group?" Alyseus asked. Bryce replied with "There's very few people who can be leading this organisation. Andrew Oikonny is one who's potentially leading. The other people are members of Star Wolf. Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso or Krystal Fox " Alyseus nodded, then asked "What are they planning?"

"As to that, I don't know, sorry" Bryce replied. Alyseus nodded, then said "Should we head back?" to which Bryce replied "Yeah, you don't need to power-up your deck?"

"No, what about you?" Alyseus asked. Bryce shook his head, and said "My deck is powerful enough as it is"

Meanwhile with Slade and Cora

As Slade and Cora are building their decks, a dark figure appeared before them and said, "Miss Connors, Mr. Slade, we meet at last" making Slade and Cora jump to their feet.

"Who are you?" both Slade and Cora asked, while Slade added "And how did you get in here?"

"I am here to offer you assistance on your journey" the dark figure said. Cora asked sceptically "Why should we trust you?"

"You have no choice. Several hours from now Valtor's clones will storm this city, some duellists will fall, while others will join him. In your present state you are no match for Valtor, so I've come to give you power, just as I appeared before Brandon Blaine" the dark figure said. He then gave two boxes, one to Cora and one to Slade.

"What is this?" Cora asked. The dark figure replied with "It's a gift. They chose you"

"But, this card's blank" Cora said, but when they looked up, the figure was gone. Slade looked up while holding his card and said "What a strange man"

As Valtor's speech ringed out through the screens, Brandon and Slade watching one, while Bryce and Alyseus watched the other. As the broadcast ends, Brandon said "Don't you find it strange that Valtor and Alyseus look exactly the same?"

"It's not strange at all. Alyseus was created as a clone of Valtor. In fact, he was the very first clone" Sade replied.

"What is this sci-fi nonsense? Cloning? WHAT?" Brandon asked, confused. Slade clarified with "Valtor always wanted an army of supporters, what better supporter than yourself?"

"We can't trust him" Brandon declared. Slade calmly explained "He doesn't seem to want to give us to Valtor, he seems to resent him. Bryce does too, but I'm sensing he's more worried about something else"

"And speaking of Bryce, what the fuck is he talking about with this 'third party', how do we know that isn't a trap" Brandon asked. Slade replied with "I don't know, ask him yourself"

"And what's this 'secret base' and form some kind of 'resistance', how do we know he's not, pumping us up for Valtor" Brandon said. Bryce, listening from nearby, shook his head and said "Ugh, Brandon's become a conspiracy theorist. This whole thing just became twice as hard as it already is" Bryce said. He then added "I'll go handle this" before walking up to Brandon, and said "Hey Brandon, what will it take to get you to trust us, or at least me?"

"You two will have to earn our trust" Brandon said. Bryce then grabbed a card from his deck, and said "I can sense you have The Eye of Timaeus. Here, is another one of those dragons" and Bryce showed the Tail of Serpontous.

"The Eye of Timaeus and the Claw of Hermos fuse with monsters, while Fang of Critias fuses with Trap Cards. What do you think the Tail of Serpontous fuses with?"

"Spell cards?" Brandon asked, to which Bryce nodded. Brandon then said "Alright, I'll be keeping my eyes on both of you from now on" to which Bryce nodded, then said "That's perfectly understandable"

"Hey, Slade and I have cards just like that one" came a voice from behind. Turning around, they saw Cora Connors standing behind them. Slade looked at Cora, then said "True. Which one of Critias or Hermos do we have?"

"Dunno. The Tail of Serpontous has got me out of some tough situations, it helped me drive Tess Kuro off when she last challenged me, and defeated several Star Fox Assault Ruffians when they attacked the Uni" Bryce said. Brandon added "I got the same card, it was blank initially, but it became the Eye or Timaeus, gave me exactly what I needed to defeat Larthinox"

"We have to go. There's something we need to do before we take on Valtor" Alyseus said.

"No, we need to help the people" Brandon replied. Alyseys replied with "What?"

"The people. Who are in trouble right now" Brandon said. Alyseus went to argue, but Slade added "I agree with Brandon"

"You don't understand, I've fought Valtor before, I've used an Egyptian God card, not even that wasn't enough to defeat him" Alyseus said.

"We'll have time to go looking for your mystery person" Slade said. Brandon added "Yes for once I agree with Slade"

"If we go out there and try to fight that many fucking clones, we'd just get sealed. The third party that has been hanging around in Australia for several months vanished about a week ago, at the time there were hundreds of them, and they're stronger than the average one of Valtor's clones, yet they fled when Valtor came knocking, what chance do we have?" Bryce asked. he then said "Look, I have a third idea. I think I know who Alyseus is talking about, but my manager's been missing since shortly after his call to you. Hikari Sado's manager, however, is not. I know where he is. However, to get there, we're going to need to battle a few clones" Bryce said.

"Where does he live?" Alyseus asked. Bryce replied with "University of South Australia, Mawson Lakes campus. We're going to need disguises to get there though, if we defeat 5 Clones, and only 5 clones, we should be OK"

"How do we do that though?" Cora asked. Bryce replied with "We find a small unit, break the 5 off individually, and defeat them. I'll use this" (At this Bryce produces a small, red orb with a blue 5 on it) "to split them off so each of us can fight the clone best suited to our deck's strategies. We can then use that to get our disguises and travel to Mawson Lakes"

"Sounds like a good compromise" Slade said. Alyseus nodded, and said "I'm for it". Brandon and Cora said, "I'm still unsure, but I'll go along with it" and at this, Bryce said "Follow me" and they departed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this. Krystal Fox and associated characters belong to Nintendo, Yu-gi-oh belongs to Konami and Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos belongs to Dead Soldier Productions, now known as Dramatic Source Productions.

While Valtor is occupying all the major landmasses of the world, in deep space, a million kilometers from Earth in the Lagrangian Point #2, where small objects can maintain position relative to two large points, a cloaked Space Station sits.

"What was the name of the card that Devin used on Carlos?" Kyreston asked, to which Caiman replied "Chron Progenitor - Aavistus Lord Monolith"

"Aavistus Lords. According to old records, there are seven artifacts. and these can be used to create those monsters, which could be threats to both Valtor and Us" Specter added.

"But other than that, we know nothing about it" Caiman said. Andrew Oikonny nodded, then said "The Three Amigos of Darkness might be able to get some info about it. Kyreston, send a message to them, and see if they know, or can find, anything"

"Understood" Kyreston replied.

"I might need to talk to Valtor at some point about them. I don't know how much he knows, but it's definitely more than we do" Andrew Oikonny said to himself. He then remembered something.

"By the way, where's Mini-Force AMX087?" he asked, to which Kyreston replied "Northern Adelaide"

"They're still there?" Andrew Oikonny asked, to which Kyreston replied "Affirmative"

"Alright. Prepare to bring them back, using the Relaunch 2 technique" Andrew Oikonny said. Specter nodded, then departed.

Meanwhile, Bryce, Alyseus, Cora, Brandon and Slade are supervising civilians who are fleeing the Central Business District through the various train lines.

"Remember, all of you, keep on the trains until the final stop on all routes" Bryce called. He then sensed something.

"We've got Orichalcos activity nearby" Bryce said as the last passengers got on the trains and they departed.

"Orichalcos activity?" Alyseus asked, to which Bryce replied "Yeah, or at least, something really dark" and at this, they headed up the ramp to see what was going on.

When the five of them arrived at the ramp entrance to Adelaide Railway Station, they didn't see anything.

"Where is it?" Alyseus asked, to which Bryce held his hand up, and said "Give me a moment", and at this, his eyes turned blue, and, after a few moments of searching, sensed a small group of beings headed their way.

"Get over to that Dental Place and hide in there. There looks to be a few trapped civilians there too" Bryce said. After a quick check on the road, the five of them scooted over.

Meanwhile, a Ruffian and a clone are watching the fivesome.

"Commander Draco, permission to intercept" the clone asked, to which Draco replied "Granted"

At the same time, the Ruffian said, "Commander Snake, permission to intercept", to which Snake replied "Granted"

As soon as the fivesome enter smiles are us, they race up the stairs and watch, crouched at the top of the stairs. Nearby, half a dozen civilians are huddling together. Alyseus mostly closes the door, leaving it ajar, and watches through the window. He sees the Clone and Ruffian approach each other from opposite sides, and he ducks, while Bryce, Cora, Slade and Brandon scarper further into the premise to hide. The Clone and Ruffian soon arrive.

Inside, Bryce whispered "I honestly didn't expect Ruffians to have stayed here, I thought they'd all fled"

"Maybe they're trying to cause some havoc" Brandon replied. Bryce nodded, then said "Most likely"

"Why though?" Slade asked, to which Cora replied "If you've played Star Fox Assault, you'd know that's their job"

Back outside, the Clone and Ruffian size each other up.

"I've always wondered in Valtor's clones live up to the hype" the Ruffian said. The clone replied "All who oppose Valtor shall be crushed"

"Let's see you crush me then" the Ruffian said. The Clone whipped out a Rifle and started firing, but the Ruffian had already generated a barrier to stop the bullets. The Ruffian then used an Energy Laser to vaporize the Gun.

"What the?" the Clone asked, to which the Ruffian replied "Our technology surpasses even yours"

Meanwhile, Alyseus returns to the civilians and the other four and said "The Clone and Ruffian are distracting each other, this could be our chance to get out"

"There's a way from here to Adelaide Railway Station that goes under the road" Bryce started, but one of the terrified civilians said "A Ruffian's blocking the way. Two clones have already tried to clear the way to get to us, but they were defeated by him"

"What? How is that possible?" Brandon asked, to which Bryce replied "Remember when I said that the Ruffians are stronger than Valtor's clones? That was what I was talking about" he then turned to Slade and said "You keep an eye on what's going on outside, I'll go down and take out the Ruffian"

"Good luck and be careful" Cora called as Bryce departed down the stairs at the back of the building, and Slade returned to watch the goings on outside.

Meanwhile, with the Clone and Ruffian.

Meanwhile, the Clone is shaken slightly but quickly regains his composure.

"Now, how about we settle this with a more, civilized, method" the Clone said as he revealed his Chaos Duel Disk.

"Alright, let's duel" the Ruffian said, and he activated his own Duel Disk.

At about the same time, Bryce finds the Ruffian who's blocking the way.

"So, you're the one stopping these civilians from leaving this area" Bryce said. The Ruffian smiled, then said "Yes. My name is Salvador, and if you think you can defeat me in a duel, you're sorely mistaken"

"We'll see about that. I'm a former World Champion after all" Bryce replied, activating his duel disk. The clone did the same.

Duel: Clone VS Ruffian

"First turn honors are mine" the Ruffian said as he drew his first card. He then said, "I summon "Vijam the Cubic Seed in Attack mode" and Vijam appeared, level 1, with 0 Attack and Defence points.

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn" Ruffian said.

"My turn" Clone said as he drew his first card, revealed to be "Heavy Storm". The Clone nodded, then said "Now, I activate "Heavy Storm" to destroy all your Spell and Trap cards"

"Not so fast, I activate my Trap card, Cubic Counterforce" the Ruffian said, and Cubic Counterforce is revealed itself. Clone then asked, "What is this?"

"It's a Trap card that negates the activation and effect of your Heavy Storm and destroys it" the Ruffian replied, and the card glowed, then Heavy Storm disappeared.

"That's not the only effect of Cubic Counterforce, because I can also Special Summon a second Vijam from my deck" the Ruffian said. The Clone then said "Not bad. However, I'll still crush you with Astro Beast in Attack mode" and a Black-and-Green beast appeared, Level 4 with 1600 Attack points and 1000 Defence points.

"And since Astro Beast was Normal Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon Astro Warrior in Attack mode" and a Black-and-Green Humanoid covered in Armor, a Shield, and a Sword, appeared, Level 4, with 1900 Attack points and 0 Defence points.

"Now, it's time to crush you, Astro Beast, attack Vijam" the Clone said, and the Astro Beast slashes Vijam, but the Ruffian smiled maliciously.

"Thanks to Vijam's ability, it can't be destroyed by battle. And thanks to this Trap card, Cubic Shield, I can negate the battle damage I take from battles involving Cubic monsters" the Ruffian said. The Clone replied "You're annoying"

"Thanks" the Ruffian replied. He then said "Now, since Vijam was attacked, it moves to the Spell and Trap card zone, and a Cubic Counter is attached to Cubic Beast. Astro Beast now can't attack, and its effects are negated. And since I know that Cubic Beast can attack multiple times per turn, you can't attack me again with Cubic Beast"

"Damn it, then I won't attack with Astro Warrior" the Clone said. He then finished with "I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

"And now it's my turn" the Ruffian said as he drew another card. He then said, "I activate Vijam's ability, moving it to the Monster zone".

"Now! I activate my Trap card, Torrential Tribute! It washes away all monsters on the field" the Clone said, and sure enough, every single monster on the field was destroyed.

"This, however, is not the end. I activate Astro Warrior's Special Ability, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Astro" monster from my deck. I choose Astro Guardian in Defence mode" the Clone added, and a Black-and-Green Rock Behemoth appeared, Level 4, with 0 Attack points and 2000 Defence points.

"Do you think you've won? Well you haven't. I activate Card of Demise, which allows me to draw until I hold 5 cards, however in 5 turns I must discard my hand" the Ruffian said, drawing 5 cards.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn, to revive one of my Vijam" the Ruffian added, and one of the Vijam's returns to the field, Level 1, with 0 Attack and Defence points.

"Why did you revive Vijam?" the Clone asked, to which the Ruffian replied, "And now, I activate Inferno Reckless Summon, allowing me to Special Summon 2 more Vijam's from my Graveyard and Deck" and two more Vijam's appear on the field, all Level 1 and all with 0 Attack and Defence points.

"Nice. Now, I can summon forward an additional two Astro Guardians" and two more 0 Attack point and 2000 Defence point monsters appeared from the Clone's deck.

"Now then, I'll activate the Special Ability of all three Astro Guardian's, they gain 500 Defence points for every additional Astro Guardian I control. And since I have three on the field, all three gain 1000 Defence points" and Astro Guardian's Defence points increase from 2000 to 3000.

"Fine, that just alters my strategy slightly. I'll still stack my three Vijam's, but now I'll Special Summon Geira Guile the Cubic King in Attack mode" and Geira appeared, Level 2, with 0 Attack and Defence points.

"Now for its Special ability, you take 800 points of damage" the Ruffian added, and an energy blast left the Clone with 3200 life points.

"Just to scuttle your little plan, I'll activate Dust Tornado to blow away your Shield" the Clone said, and the strong winds destroyed the shield.

"Damn it. I set a card and end my turn" the Ruffian said.

Meanwhile, with Bryce VS Ruffian

"I'll take the first move" Bryce said, drawing his first card. He then added "I activate both Dimensional Fissure and Dimensional Rift. Dimensional Fissure means any Monsters sent to the Graveyard are banished instead, while Dimensional Rift means any Spell and Trap cards sent to the Graveyard are also banished instead"

"A banishing deck, interesting. Let's see what you've got" the Ruffian replied.

"Now, I banish 1 card to Special Summon Deimosaur Stego in Defence mode" Bryce said, and a Yellow-and-Black Stegosaurus appeared in Defence mode, Level 4, with 1500 Attack points and 1900 Defence points.

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn" Bryce said.

"And now it's my turn" the Ruffian said, drawing his first card. The Ruffian then added "I summon Frenzy Warrior in Attack mode" and a Dark Humanoid with a big Sword appeared in Attack mode, Level 4, with 1900 Attack points and 1200 Defence points.

"Now I equip Frenzy Warrior with the Frenzy Blade, increasing its ATK by 500 points" the Ruffian said, and a big black sword appeared in the Warrior's Hand, increasing its ATK to 2400.

"Now Attack" the Ruffian said, and Frenzy Warrior slashed down Bryce's Deimosaur Stego, reducing Bryce's Life Points to 3500.

"Thanks to the Special Ability of Deimosaur Stego, it banishes itself when it is destroyed by battle" Bryce replied. He then added "And I also activate the Trap Card Dimensional Call, and since a Deimosaur monster was destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Deimosaur monster from my deck. Now go, Deimosaur Ptera" and a Yellow-and-Black Pterosaur appeared, level 4, with 1650 Attack points and 850 Defence points.

"That beast won't help you" the Ruffian taunted, but Bryce replied "Now for my other Trap card. Deimosaur Rage" and at this, the Trap card activated and released a huge shockwave that sucked the Frenzy Blade into another dimension, then a lightning bolt strikes the Ruffian, lowering his life points to 3500. Frenzy Warrior's Attack points were cut back to 1900.

"As you saw it Deimosaur Rage, it banishes a Spell or Trap card you control after the Deimosaur was destroyed, then inflict the battle damage I took to your life points" Bryce said. The Ruffian sighed, then said "I set one card face-down and end my turn"

"And now its my turn" Bryce said as he drew a card. The Clone then said "I won't let you banish any more cards. I activate Imperial Iron Wall to stop Banishing"

"Ugh" Bryce replied as he watched the wall go up. He then added "Alright then. I summon Deimosaur Junus in Attack mode" and a small, Yellow-and-Black therapod dinosaur appeared, Level 2 with 700 Attack points and 600 Defence points.

"That thing's a Tuner monster isn't it?" the Ruffian asked, to which Bryce replied "Yes. And that means I can tune Level 2 Deimosaur Junus with Level 4 Deimosaur Ptera to Synchro Summon Level 6 Deimosaur Brachio in Attack mode" and soon, a gigantic, Yellow-and-Black Sauropod appeared, Level 6, with 2000 Attack points and 1950 Defence points.

"Not bad" the Ruffian said. Bryce then added "Now for Deimosaur Brachio's ability. When its Synchro Summoned successfully; I can select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap card you control. Of course, I'm going to pick Imperial Iron Wall" and the Trap card was destroyed, and the wall crumbled.

"Now then, for Deimosaur Brachion's other ability. For every card in either player's Banished pile, Deimosaur Brachion gains 50 Attack and Defence points. And with 5 cards between our Banished piles, my Deimosaur Brachion gains 250 Attack and Defence points" Bryce added, and sure enough, Deimosaur Brachion's Attack points goes up to 2250, while its Defence points go up to 2200.

"Now then, Deimosaur Brachion! Attack with Dimensional Stomp" Bryce said, and Deimosaur Brachion stomped on Frenzy Warrior, sending it to another dimension and lowering the Ruffian's Life Points to 3150.

"And that's not all in the damage department" Bryce said. The Ruffian asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, here's what I mean. Firstly, since another card's gone to the Banished pile, Deimosaur Brachion's ATK and DEF have increased by 50 additional points" and, sure enough, Deimosaur Brachion's Attack points increased to 2300, while its Defence points go up to 2250.

"And secondly, a Quick-Play Spell card. Dimensional Explosion. And since a monster you control was banished during battle, you take damage equal to half your monster's ATK points" Bryce added, and the Ruffian was hit by the explosion, lowering his life points to 2200.

"That ends my turn" Bryce said.

To be continued…


End file.
